Mobile Suit Gundam: Fighters of Hope
by dragon145
Summary: A galatic war rages between the Earth Forces and Danzo's Arcanian Empire. Can Naruto and his friends help end it, or will the darker forces at work emerge triumphant? AU. Naru/Saku pairing
1. Chapter 1

Mobile Suit Gundam: Fighters of Hope

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Gundam Seed or G Gundam but I do own any oc's that I come up with.**

* * *

This story is mainly a crossover between Naruto and Gundam Seed with something from G Gundam in it as well.

* * *

Cosmic Era: Year 1875.

Humanity has advanced far. Building space colonies called PLANTS and terraforming normally lifeless plants into beautiful places filled with life just like Earth. When humanity discovered the ability to travel at the speed of light or lightspeed they opened up a window of brand new possibilities and started the Cosmic Era. They were now able to places that were outside of their solar system, which normally would have been impossible because of the sheer distance.

Of course with all of the peaceful gains made from this there were also some not so peaceful gains. War broke out around Cosmic Era: Year 73. With all of the individual countries of Earth trying to grab (terraform if necessary) and colonize as many planets as they were able to find disputes soon broke out. The world became divided into many different camps, each with their own reason for being in the right. When war broke out not only was Earth made a battle ground, but for the first time battles were waged in outer space as well as other planets. This long and bloody war was called the Creation War as after the war was over all of the Nations that hadn't fallen apart in the war came together to create a brand new government which they named Earth Force(yeah I know, not the most creative name).

The name was meant to symbolize the fact that all the nations of Earth were one and that all of their militaries would be united. It was only after the formation of Earth Force as the ruling government that construction on the hourglass like Plants began. At first they were just meant to be advanced space research facilities but soon enough they became colonies due to the fact that they could be altered to support the best of environments.

For a good amount of time there was peace, or as close to peace as one could get. However in Cosmic Era: Year 1848, a man by the name of Danzo Shimura who use to be a member of the Earth Forces Supreme Council went rouge and began inciting rebellion into many of the planet colonies of Earth Force. He obviously did this in secret. He began to secretly build up forces of his own to counter the Earth Force's powerful military. By the time Earth Force knew of Danzo's betrayal it was already too late. Danzo had more than enough forces to wage a new war against the Earth Force, with his military numbers actually outnumbering the Earth Force government's own. Those that remained loyal to Earth Force were generally planets which were close to Earth and all of the PLANT colonies.

One of the reasons that Danzo had been able to build up such a powerful military was that he enlisted the help of many industries whose profits were hurt by the peace the Earth Force government experienced. He also was a masterful politician and liar (although I think both of them mean the same thing), and managed to snag in many colony leaders for his cause. Eventually he had so many planets under his rule that he had started his own new empire. Realizing this his greed only began to grow as he tried snag up more and more planets to fuel his hunger for power. The only thing standing in his way now was Earth Force and all the territories loyal to it. The Earth Forces might have been out numbered, but their military was by no means small. It had the latest in just about every kind of tech available, and it also held the advantage of being a stable government with trustworthy leaders despite Danzo's betrayal and takeovers.

The Earth Force government had tried to come to a peaceful solution with Danzo and the Arcanian Empire which he formed however, as they were not eager to go into a new war all because of one power hungry mad man. Hope for a peaceful solution failed however as in Cosmic Era: Year 1873 a nuclear missile was launched by Danzo's forces onto a PLANT by the name of Junius 7. The missile hit the PLANT killing up to 243,721 people. It was Valentine Day when this happened, this causing the event to be named the Bloody Valentine Tragedy. This sparked the Bloody Valentine War which has so far lasted for two years. A few weeks before the war was declared Earth Force created a device that enabled them to jam nuclear power was used soon after war was declared. They simply fired the devices a over the areas of space that they controlled thus disabling nuclear power. Now you might be thinking "why the hell did they just disable nuclear power for themselves. Well one of the reasons they did this was that they didn't rely on nuclear power, the Earth Force government having deemed it too unsafe. Danzo had been all for nuclear power though and in the areas that he controlled it was heavily relied upon. Since one of Danzo's main goals was to conquer the Earth Forces he would have to bring in his armies onto their territory. One there they would be unable to rely on nuclear power. This forced Danzo to abandon nuclear options thus causing a power crisis within his empire.

Even with all of these problems it was still thought at first that Arcanian Empire would have a quick and easy victory thanks to their superior numbers. This was proved false thanks to a man by the name of Orochimaru and his brand new invention, Mobile Suits. With this brand new weapon Earth Force was able to beat back Danzo time and time again. Recently however they have begun going on the offensive, taking back planet colonies that are now under Danzo's control.

* * *

12 year old Naruto Namikaze looked out of his bedroom window at the nighttime sky. 'Man, I can't wait to get out of this god awful town called Konoha." Naruto thought to himself. Now you might be wondering why Naruto is insulting his home town right? Well the reason for that is because he hates it. Yes, Naruto hates Konoha. One of the reasons he hates Konoha is because of his little sister. It wasn't that he hated his sister, it was rather that he hated the way she acted. She could be quite a bitch when she wanted to be. She was considered the genius of the family, a prodigy in her own right. Many of the people here thought so too. They all praised his sister hailing her as the towns future mayor(Minato is the current mayor) even though she was only 12 just like him.

With all the praise his sister got, he was left all by himself, basically ignored by everyone. Of course this wasn't too bad as this allowed him to grow without the interference of anyone else. He became very skilled in just about anything technical. He could easily build his own laptop if he wanted to, and he did just that.

He clutched the multi colored gem that hung around his neck. It was a gift from Jiraiya on his 5th birthday. He always got this weird feeling whenever he touched the gem but paid no real mind to it. Strangely enough his greatest tech abilities soon surfaced after he got the gem, but again he tried not to think about it too much.

Thinking about Jiraiya always put a smile on his lips. Jiraiya had done so much for him as his godfather. He had been the one who had noticed Naruto tech abilities and provided a helping hand whenever Naruto needed it. It had been Jiraiya who had gotten Naruto the parts necessary to build his laptop. It was now also Jiraiya who had signed the papers needed to recruit into one of the Earth Forces Mobile Suit Academies.

Yes, you read right, Naruto was going to go into a military academy. One of the reasons he wanted to go was because mobile suits fascinated him like no other. Sure they were machines of war, but still, what wasn't awesome about being able to go out into a giant robot and destroy stuff with it. Also he was interested in all of the technology in it.

As for the reason why he didn't get one of his parents to sign his papers. This was because while his parents basically treated him like he was some random guy who had rented out a room to live in they did at times remember that he was their son and they had always hated the military. There was no way they would ever let him join.

This is why he made up this story of how some advanced tech school had accepted him, and had given him a full scholarship and everything. While his story wasn't false as technically he was going to a school that would teach him about tech, it wasn't the entire truth. The only part of his story that was solidly true was the part where he told them of how Jiraiya had already signed the papers necessary. He had been hurt that they hadn't even cared enough to at least try and see if he was lying.

Tomorrow was the day that he would be leaving. A car sent from the school would pick him up at about 9:00 am. This was good for him as his parents would be going to watch one of his sisters 'brilliant' concerts. She plays the violin for those of you who are wondering.

As he got ready for bed his last thought was that he was going to love learning how to pilot a Mobile Suit.

* * *

The first rays of sunlight entered Naruto's room hitting him in the face and waking him up slightly. Not wanting to be woken from his slumber Naruto pulled the blankets over his head and went back to sleep.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and leapt out of bed, hurrying to ready himself for the car that would pick him up. He ran around brushing his teeth, combing his hair(not that it did any good), and putting his regular clothes on all at the same time. When he was done he was dressed up in light-blue jeans, and an orange short-sleeved jacket that had black flames at the bottom. The jacket ended at the bottom of his waist and the zipper was open to reveal a black t-shirt. Of course he also had on his necklace.

He then went down into the kitchen for breakfast. Once inside the kitchen he saw his sister eating a plate stuffed with eggs, sausage, bacon, and pancakes. While Naruto had inherited his looks from his father, his sister had inherited hers from his mother Kushina. His sister had long, silky, red hair, green eyes just like his mother, and she was already starting to show looks of growing into a fine woman. She was currently a black dress with black high heeled shoes for her concert.

Naruto saw both of his parents had only made enough breakfast for his sister. he thought to himself 'typical'. He found and poured himself some cereal to eat. Michiko**(1)**(name of Naruto's sister) noticed that Naruto was in the kitchen and said "well, look who finally decided to get up, morning Naruto" she said in an arrogant voice that was slowly starting to become more common whenever she spoke. Naruto said 'hn' in response.

Seeing this as an opportunity Michiko said in a whiny voice "Mom, dad Naruto's being mean to me." Naruto's father who was in the living room reading the newspaper didn't even look up from it and said "Naruto be nice to your sister."

Naruto at one time may have tried to disprove what his sister had said, but he had learned not to after remembering all the other times where he had tried to do so. All those other times he had ended up with a worse punishment, with his parents always taking the side of their 'little genius'.

So Naruto just grumbled out an apology and got back to eating his breakfast. Once he was done he left the table and was about to go to his room when his sister spoke up again "I hope you're not going to come to my concert dressed up like that." Naruto raised an eyebrow at hearing this and asked "what the hell is wrong with what I'm wearing?" Naruto's mother heard him say this and yelled at him "What have I told you about using that kind of language in this house young man." Naruto sighed and said "You've told me how it makes my sound like a street thug and how you refuse to have a street thug in your presence. Look I'm sorry, but really, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Naruto asked starting to get annoyed.

Michiko answered his question " that may be fine for whatever hobo place it is that you go to, but for something like one of _my_ concerts, you have to be a little more sophisticated." She said this in that increasingly arrogant voice she was starting to get.

Naruto retorted "well for your information Michiko I won't even be going to your concert." This shocked her, because while it might seem like she didn't care about her brother she did deep (very, very deep)down inside, and this was one of the few times it showed "w-what! Why not?" she asked in a sort of pleading voice. Kushina looked at him with a bit of anger in her eyes when he said that only for that same anger to be quelled by his next words.

"Don't you guys remember, at 9:00 a car will come and pick me up to take me to that tech school that I'll be going to. You guys are suppose to be a the concert by 8:30." Naruto said. He did feel a bit bad about lying to his family about the school but he quelled it down pretty easy. "Oh, right, uh-I forgot." Kushina said nervously while scratching the back of her head. Michiko just stared on angrily knowing there was nothing she could do about it.

Once everyone else was gone Naruto just went up to his room to make sure he had packed everything he would need. When he was done with that he saw that there were only 25 more minutes left. Just roaming around the house Naruto thought about all of the people he would be leaving behind. then he quickly realized that he didn't really care about any of them. Most of them weren't really his friends, just people who were using him to try and get close to his sister. Those whom he could consider friends had either abandoned him for new friends or just weren't good enough to be called friends. So really he had no friends.

The only person who he could consider a friend had as stated earlier abandoned him some time ago. Her named was Sakura Haruno. She and him had been best friends at one point in their lives. Heck he even had a crush on her. However once she started making friends with his sister she picked up on some of his sisters arrogant habits. This hadn't been what killed their friendship but rather it lead up to what would, Sasuke Uchiha. He had been the boy that every girl crushed on, especially after his older brother Itachi ran away to join the Earth Forces Military. Once Sakura had fallen for him (just like every other girl in the town, Michiko included) , she began to push Naruto away until she decided that he was interfering with her chances of getting Sasuke and promptly ended their friendship. Needless to say he had been hurt badly by that and had closed himself of from others in an attempt to ward of the pain.

Eventually he just decided to get over it and move on, however he still never made another friend after that. This was mostly because he found everyone else to either be a jerk or as stated above tried to use him to get close to his sister.

Naruto was brought out of his musings by his watch beeping telling him that it was 9:00. He grabbed all his things as fast as he could and ran outside to where the car was. It was pretty easy to recognize that the car was for him as it was the only car with the symbol of the Earth Forces on it. The symbol of the Earth Forces was a diamond shape that had an image of the Earth. There were to letters overlapping the image. The letters were obviously E and F. They were both a yellow color and the E was placed higher than the F, while the top of the F was a continuation of the bottom part of the E.

Naruto got in the car and told the driver to step on it. He wanted to be out of Konoha as fast as he could possibly be.

Naruto walked into the airport terminal having just exited the airplane. He walked around until he saw a guy holding up a sign that said Mobile Suit Academy Recruits. He was already surrounded by several other people. Naruto walked over to the man who once he saw him asked what his name was. After Naruto replied the guy looked over a list searching for his name. Once he found it he said to Naruto happily, well Naruto, welcome aboard, you're one of the last few people I'm waiting for. Just a few more others and we'll be going. Oh and don't worry about your luggage. All of it will be taken care of, alright." Naruto nodded his okay and then began to look at some of the other people that were near the guy. He figured that they would be to other recruits. Looking around he spotted a grey-silver haired boy arguing with a tanned blond haired boy. He saw a green haired boy that was writing what appeared to music down on sheets of paper.

Naruto was no expert on music, but even he could tell that the boy was talented in it if the complex way he wrote down the notes was anything to go by. The rest of the people he saw are unimportant to the story. He was startled out of his thoughts by an aquamarine haired boy who tapped him on the shoulder. "Um, excuse me, do you know where I can find the guy who's suppose to take all the new Mobile Suit Academy Recruits down to the academy?" Naruto replied "yeah, it's the guy who's holding the 'Mobile Suit Academy Recruits' sign" he said this while pointing towards said guy. The aquamarine haired boy blushed in embarrassment and said "oh, sorry for bothering you then." Naruto smiled and said "don't worry, it's no problem at all. Just go to him and have him make sure you're on the list to get in." The aquamarine haired boy smiled and said thanks before going towards the guy. After he was done he came back to Naruto and said "well, thanks again for your help, by the way my names Athrun, Athrun Zala." Naruto smiled again and said "well nice to meet ya Athrun Za-za-za-za-za…" the cogs in Naruto's brain began to work and he realized something "holy crap, you're like, the son of Supreme Councilman Patrick Zala. What's someone like you doing here?"

Athrun got a bit nervous after Naruto sad that and responded "well, after I heard about the attack on Junius 7, I felt angry and have been wanting to do something about it for a long time now. This was the best was for me to get back at those bastards who destroyed it." Naruto grew quiet after hearing Athruns reason for enlisting. Naruto himself had been quite angry to hear about what had happened to Junius 7 when word got out. However his anger wasn't all that great as he hadn't lost anyone important to him on Junius 7. Instead his anger had turned into a melancholy feeling for the people of Junius 7.

Athrun took Naruto's silence as an okay to continue speaking "I lost my aunt when Junius 7 was destroyed, in case you're wondering." Naruto replied "well, I guess there's not much for me to say except sorry for your loss." "well, thanks, oh, and by the way why did you enlist?" Athrun asked. "Well, I've always kinda been a tech nerd, and when I heard about mobile suits, I just had to get to one. Of course the only way to get to one is to join up, and I wasn't against the idea, so here I am."

Athrun smiled and said "well, I guess you could say I'm also a tech nerd, so we could probably get along well." Naruto smiled at that "yeah we probably could" both of them started laughing after that. Naruto thought to himself 'maybe I can finally make a real friend here, instead of in that god forsaken town called Konoha.'

* * *

(1)Michiko's name means beautiful, wise

Well you guys, I hope you like the first chapter. I know there wasn't any action, but come one, it's just the first chapter, just wait for the later chapters.

Now for those of you who think that I made everybody back in Konoha seem like jerks, that's good. It means that I am successfully portraying them how I want to be. By the way this is a Naru/Saku pairing so if you don't like, then go and read a different story or make one with a pairing you do like. Not to be rude, but I like this pairing and compared to some of the other pairings (cough Naru/Hina cough) I feel that there aren't a lot of this one, so I won't change the pairing. And for those of you who think 'well, I totally made her a bitch so far' don't worry, her personality will change.

By the way there will be Sasuke bashing.

That's all folks. Oh, and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Mobile Suit Gundam: Fighters of Hope

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Gundam Seed or G Gundam but I do own any oc's that I come up with.**

* * *

Just to kind of give you an idea of how the two sides relate to the sides in the anime. The Earth Forces are like Zaft and Arcanians are like the Earth Alliance. Well there you go, now on with the story.

* * *

3 years after Naruto joined.

Men typed away at their keyboards while others watched through view screens what was going on throughout the academy. Suddenly a door opens and in steps a man who is dressed in a white Earth Forces uniform (just think the white Zaft uniform). He also has a mask on his face. This man is quite well known amongst the Earth Forces military. Decorated for having downed 5 Drake-Class,10 Nelson-class, and 1 Agamemnon-class warship with only a regular GINN all by himself at the battle of Astralle, the bloodiest battle of the war so far. Yes, Rau Le Creuset was a very famous, and masked, war hero.

All of the people in the security room stood at attention once they recognized who he was. "At ease, my visit here was a complete surprise, so no need to get all worked up. I just came here to check out how go your students are." At this the head of security walked over to Rau and asked "not to be rude, but why would you be interested in the students?" It wasn't as if he didn't know why, but just to be polite he was asking instead of going straight to assumption. Rau smiled and said "well, I'm looking for candidates to fill out my new team, I'm trying to build the best team there is" he said this while giving a bit of a smirk.

"Ah, well in that case here are the current status of all of our students." The Head of Security said as he went back to his computer with Rau following him. After a few minutes the Head of Security let Rau have control of the computer as he went off to somewhere else.

Rau looked through the status of many students. A lot of them he found were just average. They would probably end up as nothing more than cannon fodder. He did find a few students who he considered extremely exceptional in the skills they thus far shown throughout their time here so far.

Those who he had put aside were Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Nicol Amalfi, and Athrun Zala. All he needed was one more to complete his search. As he kept looking he eventually came across our favorite spikey-blonde haired character. As he looked through the information on Naruto he became more and more shocked. This kid was a prodigy with mobile suits!

As he looked at Naruto's picture he noticed the gem that was hanging around Naruto's neck. Suddenly he gained a large smirk on his face as he said "hm, Sarutobi**(1) **I wonder, just what exactly are you planning on" He shook his head in wonder at the old man and picked Naruto as his last new recruit.

He smiled at Naruto's picture, or more specifically the gem around Naruto's neck 'oh yes, he'll do just fine.' Rau thought to himself. 'Naruto Namikaze, I can't wait to see what the future holds for you.'

* * *

4 years after Naruto joined, Graduation Day

It was currently a warm, bright, and sunny day as the principal of the academy walk up to the podium. as he stood on it he spoke through the microphone to all of the graduating students who were standing at attention with pride in his eyes. He spoke "my former students, it gives me great pleasure to see all of you here standing before me. It has been an honor to teach the future generation of mobile suit pilots. The ones to whom all of our hopes and dreams for wining this war rely on. This batch has had some of the most talented students so far."

Indeed what he said was true. There were far more redcoats in this graduating generation than in any other so far. Our favorite blonde was of course included amongst them, and no not Dearka.

Naruto himself stood feeling proud of himself for having come this far. His time in the academy had been great. He had just made some of his greatest friends here. Athrun ended up being his first and best friend out of all of them with Nicol, Yzak, and Dearka falling not too far behind.

He had been perhaps one of the academies best students, scoring higher than anyone else ever had. Of course he didn't let that go to his head. As the principal got done speaking he began to call out the graduating students names one by one in order to give them their certificates. He first started out with all of the green coats. After he was done with them he moved on to the red coats, which took considerably less time to get through.

Once he was done Naruto met up with Athrun, Nicol, Yzak, and Dearka to go and get a picture taken with all of them in it. Before they left though they were approached by a green coat mobile suit pilot who they all knew very well. His name was Miguel Aiman. Miguel was already a veteran pilot, having experienced several of the worst battles of the war and coming out on top. He was given leave to come down to the academy to teach the trainees what it was like out on the fronts. He was a nice guy that bonded with all of them pretty quick.

"So looks like you guys finally graduated, congrats" Miguel said. "Now we'll all be fighting together, I can wait to get back to kicking those traitors assess" he continued. All of them smirked at that. Oh yes, once they got their mobile suits they were going to beat the crap out of all those damn Arcanians.

As they all got into position for the picture Naruto felt excitement that soon he would be piloting his own mobile suit. Once the picture was taken everyone was given a copy of it. Afterwards they were all called down to the principal's office Miguel included. Baffled they headed down to his office. They knew that they weren't in trouble and they figured that there weren't any other awards to receive so all of them were quite confused when they entered his office.

That confusion was replaced with surprise when they saw Rau Le Cresuet in the office with the principal. Rau took their confused faces as his queue to speak "well, I'm glad to finally meet my new team face to face." Shock was evident on all of their faces. After a few minutes Naruto spoke up "n-new team?" he asked. Rau smirked and answered "yes, you see I've only the best graduates of this year's batch in the hopes of turning them into one of the best mobile suit teams out there. You five just so happened to be the best of the graduates. However I also needed two veterans besides myself in order to complete the team. That's where you come in Miguel. The other veteran however, I just wasn't able to decide on, so I guess he'll just end up being a mystery until I finally get him."

Rau then began walking out of the room " I would like you five to accompany me to a special military base that's not too far from the academy. Miguel for now just stay here, I'll come back to pick you up later." Miguel just nodded his head while the others followed Rau.

* * *

The base had been a good distance away from the academy and it had taken them 2 hours to get there. However when they did get there they were greeted to the sight of dozens of mobile suits. There were tons of them ranging from the standard GINNs to your atmospheric DINNs to even the aquatic GOOhNs and ZnOs.

All of them looked around in amazement at all of the mobile suits, some of which were moving while others stood still. There were also a navy port here if the battleships and _Vosgulov_-class submarines were anything to go by.

Soon enough they came across a large building where the car stopped. They all got out of the car and followed Rau into the building and to the elevators that he headed to. As they started to go downwards Naruto wondered what exactly they were headed to. His thoughts were soon answered as when they go out of the elevator they were greeted to the sight of 5 sliver-grayish mobile suits. "Whoa" Nicol said, "cool!" Dearka exclaimed, "awesome" Yzak said happily, Athrun just stared at them at a loss of words. Naruto also just stared at them, excitement threatening to overcome him at this very moment.

One reason for all of their reactions was because these 5 mobile suits weren't just regular ones painted gray. No, for starters the design of them was completely different from the regular mobile suits of the EF. They looked far more sleek, and agile in design, also they looked more human like.

Suddenly a voice came from behind them "well, if your actions so far are anything to go by, I'd assume that you like these new mobile suits that I've built." As they all turned around to look at the person who spoke they were greeted to the sight of Orochimaru, the inventor of all mobile suit so far. Yzak spoke "Mr. Orochimaru, we don't just like them, we love them right guys?" all of them nodded their heads in agreement with Yzak.

Naruto asked "are these the mobile suits well be piloting?", he said this with longing clearly evident in his voice. Orochimaru chuckled and said "well of course they are. Why else would they have been shown to you."

Rau then spoke "I suppose we should show them to their units before one of them explodes from excitement." Orochimaru nodded in agreement and began to show them to their units. First he came across one that had a railgun on its right shoulder and a missile pod on its left. Orochimaru spoke "this unit is called the ZGMF-X102 Duel Gundam, this unit is yours Yzak, it comes equipped with 2 head-mounted "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns, a "Shiva" 115mm railgun on the right shoulder and a 220 mm 5-barrel missile pod on the left shoulder, a 57mm high-energy beam rifle with an attached 175mm grenade launcher, two beam sabers mounted on the back, a linear bazooka and finally a regular shield for defense."

Yzak just stood there, drool coming out of his mouth as he thought of the damage he could cause with this mobile suit. Orochimaru's next words caught everyone by surprise whoever. "Also, it comes with brand new Phase Shift Armor, which is virtually impervious to any shelled weapon, and highly resistant to beam weapons. All of the other Gundams have PS too." Naruto and the rest of the gang looked impressed by all of the armaments that the Gundam had and even more impressed by this new Phase Shift Armor.

Athrun then asked an interesting question "um, Orochimaru, could you tell me why you called it a Gundam?" Orochimaru smiled at the question and answered "that, my young pilot would be because of the operating system, which stands for General Unilateral Neuro - Link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver. I just took the first letters from each of the words and presto, you get the word Gundam. Personally I think it sounds like a good name for a powerful new type of mobile suits." He said this with a little bit of pride in his voice.

Rau then spoke up "well Yzak, I hope you like your brand new mobile suit, a lot of time and effort went into it." He also added quietly "_and a lot of money as well._" Next they moved on to a mobile suit that had to large weapons on its back. Orochimaru said "well, this next unit is going to be yours Dearka. It is the ZGMF-X103 Buster Gundam. It comes with 2 head-mounted "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns, dual chest mounted Gatling guns (like Heavyarms Gundam from Gundam Wing) and for 6-barrel missile pods, one on each shoulder and one on each leg. Last but not least it comes with a 350mm Gun Launcher and a 94mm High-energy Beam Rifle. An ability the suit has, is that it is able to combine them into a Hyper Impulse Long-Range Sniper Rifle and Anti-Armor Shotgun." As Dearka had his eyes shining at the armament of his mobile suit he almost missed Orochimaru's next words "however, this suit has no real close combat capabilities. It was meant to be an artillery mobile suit so close combat isn't going to be your forte in this suit." Dearka's mood was somewhat downsized by that, but he still liked his machine.

After that they moved to a suit that had a tri claw on its left arm and a large shield/weapon on its right arm. "This next unit is called the ZGMF-X207 Blitz Gundam. This one is going to Nicol. It has 2 head-mounted "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns, comes equipped with a "Trikeros" offense/defense system, which is the main weapon of this unit. It's the shield that's on the right arm. Several features of the "Trikeros" include a 50mm high-energy beam rifle as well as three lancer darts that can be fired or be used for close combat. The main weapon used in close combat however is a single beam saber which is mounted on the "Trikeros". Next is the "Gleipnir" anchor which is mounted on the left arm. It can be fired to pierce an enemy unit and then retrieved on a line. Not only that but the "Gleipnir" also has the ability to send electricity through itself. So you can also give your enemies, a bit of a shock when you want. The final, but perhaps most important abilities of this suit are its Mirage Colloid stealth system. This system uses a field of microscopic prisms held in magnetic suspension around the Gundam by use of the same energy conduits used to generate the Phase Shift armor, which naturally renders PS useless while the Colloid is active."

"Wow", Nicol said, looking just about as happy as anyone could be at this moment. "Moving on, the next unit is the ZGMF-X303 Aegis Gundam. Athrun, you'll be piloting this unit. Now as for armaments it doesn't come with much when compared to the other units, but the ones it does have are very powerful. It comes equipped with 2 head-mounted "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns, and a hand-held 60mm beam rifle, along with a standard physical shield. As for its beam sabers, it has four, but those are mounted on the forearms and feet rather than hand-carried, all four can be wielded simultaneously." Orochimaru then took a breath before carrying on.

"Now for what makes this suit unique from the others, it can transform into a mobile armor configuration which allows it to use its "Scylla" 580mm energy cannon. This cannon is powerful enough to destroy even a spaceship with just one shot."

That got raised eyebrows from everyone, as something that powerful would generally be mounted on a warship instead of something as small as a mobile suit. "Now, onto the final Gundam, Naruto, you'll be assigned this unit."

Naruto was literally going to explode from excitement at hearing this and ran over to the final mobile suit. Once everyone else got there Orochimaru began explaining "This Gundam is called the ZGMF-X105 Strike Gundam. As for armament, in terms of what the suit comes with by itself, not much really, only 2 head-mounted "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns, and a pair of folding "Armor Schneider" combat knifes stored in the hips."

Seeing Naruto's disappointed look Orochimaru spoke fast "but, not to worry, for this unit has abilities that no other suit can use, Striker Packs." At Naruto's confused look Orochimaru explained "Striker Packs are what make this Gundam more valuable than all the others. They allow the Gundam to adapt to almost any situation." Orochimaru then said "for starters the first Striker pack is the Aile Stiker. This pack is your basic and the most versatile. It comes with a beam rifle, and two beam sabers which are stored on the back of the suit. Also this back has an additional thrusters to make the suit more maneuverable."

Orochimaru then continued "this next striker pack is called the Sword Striker. It comes equipped with the "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m anti-ship sword, a "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor weapon built into the Sword Strike's shield. It has a grappling claw that can catch enemy units to pull them into the Sword Strike's combat range, and finally a single "Midas Messer" beam boomerang stored on the left shoulder armor."

"Now for the next pack, the Launcher Striker Pack. This one has a powerful arm mounted "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse beam cannon mounted on the back and held by the left arm. On the right shoulder armor there is a multi-barreled 120mm anti-ship Vulcan gun, and a pair of 350mm gun launchers."

"This next pack is the Lightning Striker Pack. This comes with increased batteries for more power as well as an extremely powerful electromagnetic cannon. The cannon is stored as two separate parts on the forearms.

"Now for the final two Striker Packs, first is the IWSP Striker Pack. This pack can enable you to fly in a planet's atmosphere unaided by anything else. It comes equipped with a pair of 115mm railguns mounted above the shoulders, a pair of 105mm beam cannons on the lower back portion, a pair of 9.1m anti-ship swords with anti beam coating, and finally a combined shield that holds a 30mm 6-barrel Gatling machine gun and a "Midas Messer" beam boomerang."

"The final Striker Pack is the Aqua Striker. This pack comes with two missile pods which are mounted on the back. They also provide extra mobility for underwater combat. Next are two heat swords which are mounted on the side skirts, and finally there are two heat claws mounted on the forearms."

Sighing Orochimaru said "well that pretty much concludes the mobile suits. Now to show you guys the new ship you'll be serving on." They went down several flights of stairs until they reached a large hanger that was currently dark. Once the lights came on everyone saw the new warship. It was mostly white with red in certain areas. The ship also had large leg-like protrusions at the front. Orochimaru explained "this is the ship you guys will be serving on, the Archangel, it's the newest warship we have managed to develop, it is currently the most advanced as well."

The new pilots just kept getting one surprise after another as their faces clearly showed. Orochimaru thought to himself 'if they get any more surprises I think they're going to die from pure shock.' Rau spoke "well now, I think you've all had enough surprises for one day. I'll take you guys back to the Academy. By the way your orders for tomorrow are to come back here by 9:00 a.m.. Don't worry about transportation, that will still be provided." With that Rau left with the rest following.

* * *

"Wow, those seem like some kick-ass awesome mobile suits." Miguel said after Naruto and the gang had come back from the base and explained everything to him. "Yeah, and pretty soon we'll be using them to win this war, I mean really, the Arcanians were worse off before, but now they're totally going to be crushed." Yzak said while smirking.

"Yeah, they're pretty much doomed now." Dearka said in agreement. Nicol spoke "come on guys, we might be good, but we're only 5 pilots, it's going to take more than just us to win this war." Yzak responded "aw, come on, why do you have to go and ruin everything for me?" Nicol stammered out an apology only for Yzak to laugh in a joking manner.

Dearka who watched the exchange remarked "wow Yzak, who knew you had a sense of humor, even if it's a bad one." "DEARKA" Yzak yelled in response before grabbing the nearest thing he could find (which was a text book) and proceed to try and hit Dearka with it. Naruto, Nicol, and Miguel laughed at the antics of Dearka and Yzak.

Naruto however saw that Athrun had a serious look on his face and was contemplating something. Curious as to what Athrun was thinking about Naruto walked over to him and began to lightly poke him on the shoulder to gain his attention. Athrun, startled out of his stupor looked at Naruto and was answered with a question. "Hey Athrun, what are you thinking about." "Oh, well I was just thinking how all of this kind of seems a bit too good to be true."

At this everyone else stopped whatever it was that they were doing in order to listen to Athrun "I mean really, wouldn't it make more sense to give those brand new models to experienced veterans instead of newbies like us?" That caused Naruto to think. As he thought about it he realized that Athrun was right. I simply didn't add up. Why would plots who were just fresh graduates from the academy be allowed to pilot what were perhaps top secret, bran new mobile suits."

Yzak of course wasn't thinking along the same lines and clearly vocalized it "Athrun, it doesn't matter why they gave us "newbies" brand new mobile suits. All that matters, is that we get to pilot them. So don't ruin it for us!" Yzak yelled the last part out.

Nicol went to the defense of Athrun "hey, let's not fight amongst each other, and besides, Athrun does make a good point. It is a little strange why we get such advanced mobile suits." Nicol then said to Athrun "however there's no real point on dwelling on it. We'll just have to accept the fact that we've got the most advance mobile suits in the military so far." Everyone else nodded in agreement. Athrun scratched the back of his head and said sheepishly "well, I guess you're right Nicol. Sorry for making the rest of you guys worry."Nicol and Naruto both responded "no problem" while Dearka just said "doesn't bother me". Yzak just said "yeah, yeah, yeah". Miguel smiled and said "aw, it's just so sweet to see all of you guys get along" before he wiped away an imaginary tear. He then looked at the time and said "well it's getting late now so I'm gonna turn in. " With that he walked off to his room. Everyone else began to do the same after seeing the time.

* * *

And we're done.

So hope you liked this chapter, and yes I know there wasn't much action in this chapter but there will be in the next. However I am going to work on completing the next chapter of my other story now.

(1) Sarutobi Hiruzen our favorite third Hokage is the chairman of the Supreme Council and thus Leader of the Earth Forces.

Well, bye for now, and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Mobile Suit Gundam: Fighters of Hope

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Gundam Seed or G Gundam but I do own any oc's that I come up with.**

* * *

Some new info, an author by the name of Flair the Demon Dragon King has been helping me with some ideas for my stories. I will give him credit where his ideas like Oc' characters are used.

* * *

Naruto, Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, Nicol, and Miguel were all sitting in the mission debriefing room waiting for their mission to be explained to them.

Rau was off to the side wondering why the hell that idiot was so late. 'Probably going to make another one of his entrances again.' he thought to himself.

Just as Rau thought, all of a sudden the lights in the room went of enveloping the room in darkness. Rau began to pray against all hope that it wasn't who he thought it was only for his prayers to get thrown right out the window when spotlights and a voice came out. The spotlights moved around wildly and music started to play while the voice spoke.

"Introducing the man who makes other men rage with envy, who makes women sigh with desire, the spymaster of the Earth Forces, leader of Intel, Jiraiya!"

The lights had now all stopped in one place and were all pointing at a man who was wearing a black trench coat, grey t-shirt, tan cargo pants, black combat boots, and for a hair style had a large amount of extremely long spiky white hair that was tied back into a pony tail. He was also doing what could only be described as a ridiculous pose.

Everyone in the room was shocked at the entrance while Rau just smacked his forehead and said "Can someone remind me again why this moron is in charge of our entire intelligence network?"

Naruto who was staring open mouthed, shocked more than everybody else that his godfather Jiraiya was here. In his shock induced state, Naruto was only able to say one thing "Ero-jiji, what're you doing here?"

That was all it took to bring all of Jiraiya's hard work crashing down. The room was automatically brightened up again and Jiraiya face faulted off the podium he was standing on and onto the floor. Everyone else started to snicker at Jiraiya while Yzak, Dearka, and Miguel turned to full blown laughter.

Rau came up to a fallen Jiraiya and said with laughter in his voice "Ero-jiji?".

"Don't ask." was all Jiraiya said in his defeated voice. Rau simply smirked and took out a black book. "Oh, this is definitely going into the Blackmail Book, Ero-jiji." Rau said as he wrote the name under an extremely long list titled Jiraiya.

As Jiraiya once more managed to regain some pride; he got back on his feet and yelled "Oy brat, how many times have I told you not to call me that! Now look what you've done! I've lost any respect I had amongst my peers."

"Actually, you already lost all respect we had for you. All Naruto did was remind us why you lost it in the first place." All the other adults in the place nodded in agreement with Rau while Jiraiya began to cry tears at having his pride lost again.

After waiting for a few minutes for Jiraiya to quit his crying and for everyone else to regain control of their laughter Rau moved on to the more important matters.

"Now, as you may have recently heard, we have begun our assault on the planet Othelra. Othelra is a planet that is a vital trade route for many of the other Arcanian held planets before it. With our spear tip push into Arcanian territory there are a lot of planets that are behind us that aren't conquered. Generally what we will try to do is extend our territory by conquering planets that are at the base of the spear and move upwards and sideways as the spear moves up."

Everyone knew about the strategy that the Earth Forces was using against the Arcanians. Since the Arcanians outnumbered the Earth Forces by a ten to one margin, the Earth Forces were hoping to press the advantage that mobile suits gave them in order to hit the Arcanians fast and hard. They were going straight for the Arcanian capital planet which was also named Arcania. The Earth Forces numbers were bolstered from the planets they conquered, but they were still greatly outnumbered.

The Earth Forces also knew that it was only a matter of time before the Arcanians got their own mobile suits out onto the battle field, so the faster the war was ended the better. It was also a good thing that many of the Arcanian high commanders were extremely prejudice about using mobile suits and stuck to the belief that their mobile armors and superior numbers were enough to beat the Earth Forces.

"The space above Othelra has been taken with as much difficulty as was expected. However, it is the ground that we are having trouble with." Rau continued before pointing to a diagram of the Arcanian military base on Othelra that was on a large screen.

"Now, I think, I'll let Jiraiya take over and try to regain what little pride he had left." With that, Rau let Jiraiya takeover in giving out the details.

Jiraiya turned serious at this point and continued with the explanation "Well, as Rau previously stated, you may have heard that we began our assault on Othelra; the battle for space as Rau also previously mentioned was taken without difficulty. It is the ground that we have had an impossible time with. Our scanners had detected 5 positron cannons that are located in a pentagram formation around the base. Each one is set up in such a way that up to three of them can attack the same general area. We ran simulations and we even went for a false attack to see how things would turn out. They didn't work so well."

Jiraiya went on to explain about how the simulators had come out with a complete failure of an attack and the false attacking force had been completely wiped out. They had suffered no losses due to the fact that the false attacking force was made up of drop pods that were either empty or only had scraps of metal inside.

"As you can see, the positron cannons are fired from watchtowers that are positioned a bit of a distance away. The watchtowers themselves are able to detect anything that was within a 30 Km range in the atmosphere. So we haven't been able to come up with any sort of surprise attack until now. This is where you Nicole become instrumental." Jiraiya said while pointing at Nicole.

"Me?" Nicol questioned. "Yeah, you squirt, your Gundam has the ability to turn invisible to the enemy thanks to its Mirage Colloid tech. This not only includes their sight but virtually all types of sensors as well. Hell, I don't think there actually is a sensor that can pick up something cloaked in Mirage Colloid particles right now." Jiraiya said.

"Now, what you are going to do Nicol is go down into the atmosphere in a drop pod with your Gundam, and once you reach a height of about 35 Km or so you will activate the pod breaker. Now, before you do that you will activate the Mirage Colloid system on your Gundam, that way if the pod is seen it will only drop out nothing to the enemy. Once you've landed on the ground you will proceed to destroy each of the five positron cannons. Now as for the watchtowers, you won't need to worry about them. I've already gotten reports from my spies that say they have successfully captured the watchtowers. So when you'll begin the attack, my guys will ensure that the Arcanians don't find out about you until it's too late." Jiraiya finished.

Nicol gulped at hearing all that he was going to have to do. The entire outcome of the battle was now resting on his shoulders. Everyone else was really glad that they weren't Nicole right about now.

Rau and Jiraiya, seeing Nicol's nervous face reassured him that everything would work out and he would do just fine and also reminded him that first they had to get to the planet first. Nicol, whose nerves were somewhat calmed left along with everyone else except for Naruto who stayed behind looking at Jiraiya with a look that was making Jiraiya decidedly uncomfortable. Just as he was about to use Rau as an excuse to leave the room he saw that Rau was already gone.

'Damnit!' Jiraiya thought. He could just imagine the smug look that bastard was giving him.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and spoke with conflicting emotions "Jiraiya, how long have you worked for the Earth Forces?"

Jiraiya inwardly winced at how Naruto had used his actual name. Naruto rarely ever called him by his actual name and generally called him Ero-jiji. The only time Naruto ever called him by his actual name was when he was in great emotional distress, like now.

"Uh-well-you see-uh-really hard to explain-uh, oh boy this is awkward." Jiraiya stammered out.

Jiraiya gave a large sigh before motioning Naruto to sit down and then began explaining everything Naruto would need to know for now.

"Well, let's just say I've been working for the Earth Forces since I was old enough. As for what I've been doing, well I was a spy for the Earth Forces when I first joined and as the years went by and my skills increased I was eventually made into the leader of the Earth Forces entire intelligence network. That included sabotage, subterfuge, and basically everything else in those departments." Jiraiya said.

"Why couldn't you tell us, weren't you able to trust us?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

Jiraiya looked on solemnly and said "Kid, it isn't because I couldn't trust you or the rest of the family; it's because my job includes things that you guys shouldn't have to know about or things that you can't know about. It was easier to just keep you all in the dark rather than to constantly be telling about all the things that have to be done. _'Oh, hey interesting day as mayor Minato, by the way do you know that I just killed 12 people at work today, was responsible for the deaths of about 40 others, had a hand in the destruction of a terrorist cell, and secretly bombed about 26 cocaine factories?_' How well do you think that would turn out at the dinner table? Besides you ought to remember that your father hates the Earth Forces." By the end of it Jiraiya had a joking face.

"What about all those books you wrote? I thought you were an author." Naruto replied with a joking face as well.

"Heh-heh, well, I am. My books are not only my cover up job, BUT MY LIFE'S DREAM!" Jiraiya said the last part dramatically before pulling out his book Icha Icha Paradise. A ray of light began to shine on Jiraiya as he did a dramatic pose while holding his book.

Naruto smacked his forehead, Jiraiya knew how to be a perv even in the most emotional of situations!

"Well, at least you're still the same perv you always were Ero-jiji." Naruto said with a sigh.

Jiraiya smiled and said "Well gaki, good to see that you still have your rational reasoning capabilities. I only wish your father was that understanding and forgiving."

Naruto replied "Well, there is no point in staying mad at you is there. You may have lied to us for a number of years, but at least you had good reasons. Wish I could say the same about my parents."

"Hey now gaki, I'm sure your parents also care about you deep down-uh, really deep down-uh, okay_ extremely _deep dow-"

"Your just bullshitting your way through this aren't you." Naruto interrupted.

"Yeah, pretty much." Jiraiya responded sheepishly.

Naruto smiled and said "Well, I wouldn't expect much more form you."

"Hey! I can be deep and emotional when I want to be." Jiraiya whined.

"_Sure you can_." Naruto sarcastically remarked with a smirk.

* * *

"Guys, I think I'm going to the simulators. I have to get in as much training as possible." Nicol said as he began to part with the rest of the group.

*Tsk* "I can't believe that we have to rely on Nicol to get things done." Yzak said making his dislike of the plan known to all.

"Hey, Nicol's a perfectly good pilot. He'll do his job just fine." Athrun said in defense.

"I'm not saying he's a bad pilot, what I am saying is that he's too soft. Shouldn't be here in the first place if you ask me." Yazk responded.

"Well, it doesn't matter whether he should or shouldn't be here. He's here and there's no changing that. Now, we should all get some practice on the simulators like Nicol. You guys are going to need it seeing as how you've never been in combat before." Miguel interrupted, ending their argument.

Just as they were about to go, the door to the debriefing room opened up and Naruto came out. As he walked over towards them, Dearka asked the question that was on everyone's mind "Hey Naruto, why exactly did you call the leader of our intelligence network Ero-jiji?" The last part was said with a snicker.

"That would be because he is the biggest perv in the history of pervs; he's my godfather, but I call him my grandfather, and he writes those Icha Icha books which proves the fact that he is a perv."

At first, when Dearka heard the Icha Icha part he didn't register everything about it. However when he did, his eyes widened and his mouth hung open for a few moments. Then Dearka exploded with excitement "THAT'S THE GENIUS WHO WROTE ICHA ICHA, AND HE"S ALSO THE LEADER OF THE E.F.'S ENTIRE INTELLIGENCE NETWORK? YOU HAVE TO SHOW HIM MORE RESPECT THAN THAT. SUCH A MAN DESERVES THE ENITRE WORLD BOWING DOWN BEFORE HIS AWESOMENESS."

Everyone who was still in the vicinity of Dearka when he had his outburst had their hands over their ears and were wincing at the volume. Naruto who was one of the few not affected by the outburst gave a quick prayer of thanks to the fact that years of his sister's yelling had made him mostly immune to it.

"Why do you care if he's the author of those books, it's not like you read them anyways." Naruto responded back. However his eyes were narrowed and the expression on his face said that Naruto believed otherwise.

"Uh-uh, r-right. I-I mean it isn't as if I ac-actually read those books. And it also isn't like I have the entire collection of the Limited Edition Icha-Icha Collectors Bonus Pack, and they're not signed or anything. J-Just disregard everything I just said." Dearka said nervously.

"Sure, why not." Naruto said in a voice that said he knew something that you didn't want him knowing.

"_Note to self 'Burn all the evidence.'_" Dearka said to himself when he was sure that no one would hear him.

* * *

"Well Rau Le Creuset, I wonder what you're up to. You trying to build some sort of dream team here?" said a man with blond hair and blue eyes.

Rau smirked and said "I'm too sure yet. I'll just have to wait and see how they turn out Mu La Flaga."

Indeed, standing next to Rau was Mu La Flaga; the legendary Hawk of Endymion. Called so because many believed he was the only reason they won that battle. It was the first battle in which E.F. had taken the offensive and it nearly ended in disaster. While Mu would tell you otherwise, most anyone else would say that the only reason they won was only thanks to Mu who took down 3 Drake-Class, 8 Nelson-Class, and 3 Agamemnon-Class warships by himself in a GINN in that battle.

"Well good luck to ya. Hope those kids don't killed, they look really promising if their academy scores were anything to go by."

"Oh I'm sure they'll be fine. After all the Hawk of Endymion is going to be helping them if what I've heard is true." Rau said.

"Oh, and what have you heard exactly?" questioned Mu.

"That you're going to be serving on the Archangel. Now, I haven't managed to get all the info; but from what I gather, someone as important as you would never be placed under my command. That would just be a waste of your talents. More than likely you'll be working with my team, and obviously you would be given a secondary command over them; am I right?"

"Well, most of your stuff was right, however I haven't actually been given secondary authority over your team. Other than that, you pretty much have it on the mark." Mu responded.

Rau smirked and said "Oh, and who said anything about headquarters giving you the authority? I'm the one whose giving it to you. Besides, I think you can impart to them a lot of skills."

"Never been much of a teacher, but if you insist then it's their funeral." Mu said in a joke joking manner. "Well I better go and see if my mobile suit's been put in the ship or not. Also heard that we have to board soon, so you coming or what?" he continued.

"You go on ahead. I have a bit of a head ache; I'll catch up later." Rau answered.

"Suit yourself." Mu said before going off towards the Archangel. Once Mu was a good enough distance away he let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know why, but he always got this weird feeling from Rau, and it wasn't a good one either. He just felt like Rau shouldn't be trusted. Mu felt a little bit bad for thinking that about a person he didn't even know that well, but then again his instincts had never steered him wrong before.

While Mu was debating on what to think of Rau, said person made his way to his room, closed the door, and locked it. As soon as that was done he collapsed on the floor, his breaths coming out in ragged short gasps. Sweat began to form on his forehead as pain began to course throughout his body. It felt like he was on fire, and his head, oh that was where the pain was at its worst. It felt like someone took a dull knife that was soaked in lemon juice and cut his head open, but the cut wasn't deep enough to kill him; and after that poured hydrochloric acid into the cut, and finally a piece of molten glass that was hot enough to burn, but solid enough to cut was slowly inserted into the melting wound.

Wheezing, Rau made his way over to the shelf that was in the room. Each step brought a new wave of pain for him, but still he trudged forward. The shelf which was only 5 or 6 feet away seemed like 5000 miles away for Rau. As Rau fought the pain he said to himself 'No, I won't give in, I'll never give into you.' Finally when Rau was able to make it to the shelve, and once he did he grabbed a plastic container which contained pills. Opening the container, pills spilled out in Rau's haste. Not caring where the pills ended up Rau picked 2 and dropped the rest onto the floor as he swallowed them.

Immediately the pain began to fade away and Rau sighed in relief. It was a good thing that Rau had learned how to hide his true feelings away from people and had also gained a strong endurance for pain otherwise he may have collapsed screaming in front of people, and he didn't want them asking why such a thing happened to him.

Rau looked at the floor which had pills on it. Sighing at the fact that he was going to have to clean this up; Rau was shocked for a moment when he felt a breeze hit his face. Finding the source of the breeze to be the air vent that still didn't explain why his entire face felt the breeze.

Eyes widening in realization he brought a hand up to his face and felt for the mask that should have been there. When he didn't feel anything he panicked for a bit. He calmed himself down with the fact that right now no one could see his face. As he looked around for his mask he accidentally looked directly at a mirror which showed him his face.

As Rau looked at his face in the mirror a mixture of emotions began to flow through him. Rau began studying his face, looking at his blue eyes, his skin tone, the shape of his cheek bones. As he continued to study his face, Rau's mixture of emotions quickly turned into one emotion. This emotion being hate. Pure and utter hate not only for himself, but for the men that were responsible for this.

Rau approached the mirror, his face contorted into an expression of untold anger present on his face. Rau brought his right hand into a fist, lifted it back, and with a yell punched the mirror so hard that it shattered. Shards of glass were now embedded into his fist and causing blood to come out but Rau didn't care.

All he thought about was his face. By the gods he hated it, especially since it reminded him of that man. Rau clenched his fists so hard that his nails dug into the palms of his hands causing them to bleed and the right one had blood spurt out of it forcing the glass shards out.

As Rau raised his right hand which was covered in blood and had more flowing out of it he swore that he would never be the pawn of that bastard. Idly he noticed that steam had come out of his hands and they were starting to heal from the damage wrought onto them.

* * *

Naruto walked through the corridors of the Archangel trying to memorize the ship so he wouldn't get lost. Naruto had seen the captain of the ship who was named Murrue Ramius. She seemed like she knew what she was doing so Naruto was okay with her as the captain.

As Naruto continued his exploration of the ship the captain's voice suddenly pierced the silence that surrounded him.

"Attention, all hands prepare to strap yourselves in. We are about to begin the launch sequence into space. I repeat all hands prepare to strap yourselves in. We are about to begin the launch sequence into space." Murrue said over the communicators.

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard this. "Crap." Now he began running trying to find a place to strap himself down to. "Attention all crew members, launch sequence will begin in 30 seconds." came a different but female voice over the communicators.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto cursed. Now he was running around frantically trying to find a place to strap himself down to.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Naruto yelled hoping someone would hear him.

* * *

Murrue Ramius sat in the captain's chair as she watched the operators get the ships systems online. She was still surprised that she was the captain of this ship. Out of all the people that could have been chosen she was picked. She was still a newbie, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try her best. And it wasn't like she didn't know what she was doing, she just lacked the experience.

"Start launching sequence."

"Main power online, output rising."

"Life support systems starting up."

"CIC online."

"Weapons system online."

"FCS contact."

"Magnet field chamber and pellet dispenser idle."

"Internal inertial dampers, hold at maximum level."

"Main power contact."

"Engine running normal."

"Archangel all systems online."

"Ready to launch." was the final reply that Murrue heard from the operators.

"Archangel launch." Murrue commanded.

The massive warship known as the Archangel rose out of the underground hanger as it was transported over to the mass driver. Once it was in position everyone began the preparations to launch off of the mass driver and into space. "All personnel are to evacuate the vicinity of the mass driver. The Archangel will be launching shortly. I repeat all personnel are to evacuate the vicinity of the mass driver. The Archangel will be launching shortly." some random person said over the loudspeakers.

As everyone evacuated the area, the control tower went over last minute checks in order to make sure that everything was working the way it should. Once the all clear was given the Archangel went over its own system checks before launching.

The engines of the powerful warship ignited and began pushing it forward. The mass driver's linear launching system aided in the movement of the ship; speeding it up as it continued on its journey.

"Begin mass driver to ship power transfer." the head operator said. Once the operators activated the power transfer sequence the mass driver began to transfer power into the ship thus increasing the engine output.

By this point the Archangel was now going faster than what any airplane could ever hope to achieve. Once the ship finally flew off of the mass driver and continued its journey into space the operators all gave a salute to the ship wishing it well on its future battles.

* * *

"Urrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhh" Naruto groaned as he lay on the floor of the ship. Naruto had been unable to find a place to strap himself into in time and as such had been thrown around by the G-forces. Now as the ship left the Earth's atmosphere and entered outer space Naruto's body was lifted up off the floor and was now floating in the gravity reduced environment of the ship.

Once Naruto noticed this he did the only thing you can do when your body is all of a sudden floating in the middle of a hallway; he panicked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he tried to get his footing. In these confusing moments, Naruto forgot all of his training for space environments and ended up hitting the walls, floors, and ceilings in an attempt to right himself.

Naruto was now once more lying in midair as he groaned in pain. A door that was on his right opened up to reveal Nicol who calmly walked out of the room. When Nicole saw Naruto sprawled out midair and in pain he immediately guessed what had happened.

"You didn't strap yourself in did you." Nicole deadpanned.

"No, no I didn't." Naruto groaned out.

*Sigh* "Well, I guess I'd better get you to the infirmary." Nicole then grabbed Naruto by his uniform's collar and began dragging him over to the infirmary. It helped that they were in a low gravity environment otherwise Nicol wouldn't have been able to drag around Naruto in midair.

"NOOOOOOOO, NICOLE DON'T DO THIS TO ME." Naruto screamed in a vain attempt to avoid going to the infirmary. Naruto hated hospitals of any sort. Being in a hospital made him feel weak, as though he was powerless to do anything and was a burden on the rest of society. His sister also hated hospitals as well and his parents though that that was cute. However with Naruto's hatred of hospitals they thought he was being a baby and told him to grow up.

"I'm sorry Naruto but it's for your own good." Nicol responded with a sigh.

* * *

'How did it come to this?' Naruto questioned himself. Everything had been going so well at first. He had had the advantage of speed, power, maneuverability, defense, and better tech.

Yet, because of his overconfidence he had been put into this position. His Strike Gundam had lost the Aile Striker Pack that it had been equipped with and Naruto was now down to the shield and his "Armor Schneider" knives.

"_Oh Naruto, come out come out wherever you are._" Miguel said in a singsong voice which was affected by the communicators. Miguel was in his custom orange colored GINN with a skull and crossbones on its right shoulder armor which was armed with M68 "Pardus" 3-barrel missile launchers on both of the legs of the suit, a M69 "Barrus" heavy particle cannon, and the standard equipment for a GINN which included a MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun and a MA-M3 heavy sword. It also had an orange shield with the skull and crossbones symbol on it too. The machine gun was placed on the lower pack of the suit along with the shield while the sword was on the left side of the waist.

Miguel was currently using the heavy particle cannon as he searched for Naruto. *Sigh* "_Oh well, if you won't come out then I guess I'll just have to make you._" Miguel said with a smirk.

He aimed the particle cannon at the most likely place Naruto could be hiding and fired.

Naruto who was hiding behind the wreckage of several buildings was forced to come out of hiding as the warning systems told him that Miguel had fired in his direction.

Naruto made it just in time as the buildings he was hiding behind were vaporized by the green colored beam. "Oh shit, oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit, oh shit." Naruto kept repeating to himself.

"_Now that I've found you you're dead meat newbie._" Miguel mocked. He brought his particle cannon at Naruto and fired repeatedly trying to hit him. Naruto pressed at the controls making his Gundam move while it brought up the shield to defend itself and fired its CIWS hoping to hit the GINN's main camera.

Both of them missed their targets. Miguel's shots just hit everything in front or behind Naruto while Naruto just ended up hitting Miguel's GINN doing no real damage.

Miguel ignited the GINN's thrusters and took to the air and once more began firing at Naruto. It was a good thing that their terrain was a battle scared city as this gave Naruto a lot of places to take cover in.

"Damnit, I can't get good lock on him, there's just too much cover." Miguel once more landed his GINN as it was unable to stay in the air any longer. As he did so he found his mobile suit under assault by a collapsing building.

*Tsk, tsk, tsk* "Naruto, you should know that that won't have any affect." With that he brought his particle cannon up and fired at the incoming rubble. The beam destroyed all of the rubble with ease and Miguel laughed at the pathetic attempt to damage his mobile suit.

Just then his warning sensors came online alerting him to the fact that Naruto was fast approaching his left side fast. When Miguel saw how close Naruto already was he cursed and wondered why the hell his sensors hadn't alerted him sooner. Miguel's eyes widened in surprise as he saw that Naruto was far too close for his liking.

He saw that Naruto had a short (compared to a mobile suit) but sharp looking metal pipe that was being used as a weapon. It was being thrust at him from the right hand and it was aiming for his main camera. Using his particle cannon Miguel fired a direct shot hoping to destroy Naruto before he got too close.

Just as the shot got to the point where it would seemingly continue and hit Naruto's suit; Naruto brought up the shield which was attached to the left forearm to defend himself from the blast. The powerful beam hit the shield and for a second it seemed like it might break through. The shield held strong though and didn't break; however it was still knocked off by the blast and now Naruto was left without a shield.

Naruto continued on his attack, this time increasing the speed of the Strike by activating the thrusters. Knowing he had only one option to stop it Miguel raised the particle cannon in a blocking position protecting his main camera.

Naruto, whose mobile suits momentum was too much for him to change course and still hit Miguel's suit was unable to do anything except continue on his present course.

Naruto's weapon pierced the cannon but was stopped from reaching the suit. Still, it was only a hairbreadths away from piercing its true target and Miguel sighed in relief over the fact that it was so.

Just then sparks began to come out of the cannon as both opponents realized what was about to happen. Naruto moved his suit away from Miguel while Miguel ditched the cannon. Both of them watched as it went up in an explosion. Neither one of them was damaged by the blast.

Both combatants glared at each other although neither one of them could see the other. Miguel brought out his machine gun and began firing repeated rounds at Naruto. Naruto just stood there and had his mobile suit take the shots; Phase Shift armor protecting it from the bullets.

Miguel saw that his machine gun was having no effect and so he activated his thrusters and moved backwards in order to gain some distance from Naruto. As he did this he fired the missiles on his leg launchers. All six missiles raced towards Naruto who fired his CIWS in order to stop them.

All the missiles were destroyed before they ever got near Naruto. The smoke that was created by their explosions was enough to hid Naruto for a few seconds. Taking advantage of the temporary cover Naruto opened up the side skirts of the Strike, took out the "Armor Schneider" knives and threw both of them through the smoke and into the cockpit of Miguel's GINN.

Miguel who was about to move to a safer location was surprised by the two knives that flew out of the smoke towards him. Once they pierced his cockpit sparks began to flow out of the GINN. The power plant of the suit had also been pierced as well, which caused a chain reaction of explosions that eventually lead to the destruction of the suit.

"SIMULATION OVER." both of their screens flashed as Miguel shouted out "FUCKING HELL MAN, I LOST!"

Both of them climbed out of the simulators as everyone began either congratulating Naruto for winning or mocking Miguel for losing to a newbie. While Miguel nursed his wounded pride, Naruto gave a shout of victory for wining in such a difficult situation.

Now you might be wondering how Naruto was on a simulator when the last scene was one of Nicole dragging Naruto over to the infirmary. Well wonder no more, as it shall be explained.

After Naruto was dragged to the infirmary he was checked over by the doctors and was diagnosed with only a few heavy bruises. Giving him the general medical treatment for bruises Naruto was sent on his way.

By then the ship had entered light speed and was going to arrive at Othelra in a few hours. In order to pass the time the pilots had decided on training in the simulators. Naruto had decided to face Miguel on the simulators and that's where their fight began. And the rest you already know.

As everyone else got done with their simulation battles the results came out: Athrun vs. Yzak: Athrun wins, Nicole vs. Dearka: Nicole wins.

Yzak raged over his loss to Athrun saying "I lost to him again, why can't I ever beat him!"

Dearka went over to Yzak and said "Dude, maybe you should think about those anger management classes that the teachers advised to you."

"I DON'T NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES. I'M PERFECTLY FINE AND IN CONTROL, CAN'T YOU TELL!" Yzak yelled at Dearka, completely contradicting himself.

"Okay okay, sheesh. Your perfectly in control and you don't need those classes." Dearka said placating Yzak.

Dearka ended up whispering to Nicol "_I'm totally signing him up for those classes._"

"Do what you want, but don't blame me if Yzak finds out and tears you to ribbons." Nicol deadpanned.

"Will do." Dearka responded.

* * *

"Captain, we'll be coming out of light speed in a few moments." helmsman Arnold Nuemann reported to Murrue.

Murrue nodded her head to confirm that she had heard.

Once the ship exited light speed Murrue was expecting to meet the fleet that was orbiting the planet. Instead she was greeted to the sight of an Arcanian fleet orbiting the planet.

"What the hell, what's going on here?" Murrue exclaimed with surprise.

"Captain, we've detected 8 Drake-Class escort ships and 3 Nelson-Class battleships and numerous other smaller vessels. They don't seem to have detected us yet so we should go for an attack while surprise is with us." the ships XO officer Natarle Badgiruel informed.

"All hands to level one battle stations!" Murrue exclaimed.

* * *

Naruto, Athrun, and Nicol were all deciding who would face who next in the simulators when the alarms blazed to life.

Everyone was startled by the alarms and the voice that came after it shocked them even more "Attention, all hands to level one battle stations, all hands to level one battle stations." their captain said over the loudspeakers.

"The hell? We weren't suppose enter battle now, what's going on?" Naruto questioned.

Rau who had just entered the room and heard Naruto's question answered "It appears that we didn't own the space above Othelra as much as we had thought. There's an Arcanian fleet that's ahead of us. It isn't too big from what I've seen but that doesn't mean we should leave it there. I also saw some supply ships with the fleet. They were probably trying to resupply their forces down on the planet."

Naruto was startled at first, but once he realized it was his commander he gave a salute and thanks to Rau.

"Oh, there's no need to thank me, just get to your mobile suit and make sure we all don't die." Rau joked.

Naruto nodded his head with a smile on his face and ran off to go and get his piloting suit.

* * *

Everyone was in their mobile suits and now the only thing they were waiting for was for the Archangel's launch system to line them up. Yzak and his mobile suit were loaded onto the right side catapult while Dearka was loaded onto the left.

The Archangel equipped Yzak with his beam rifle and shield while Dearka was equipped with his rifle and shotgun.

The Archangel's catapults opened up while the ship's weapons began to reveal themselves. "_This is Yzak Joule, Duel Gundam launching._" Yazk said as his Gundam took off.

"_Dearka Elsman, Buster Gundam taking off._" Dearka launched.

Athrun and Nicole were lined up on the catapults next. Athrun was equipped with his shield and rifle while Nicole was equipped with his all purpose shield.

"_Nicol Amalfi, Blitz Gundam, let's go._" Nicole launched.

"_Athrun Zala, Aegis Gundam, ready._" Athrun launched.

Next Miguel and Naruto were lined up on the catapults. Miguel was armed with a M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle and two M68 "Pardus" 3-barrel missile launchers. Naruto had been armed with his shield and beam rifle along with the Aile Striker Pack.

"_Miguel Aiman, GINN launching._" Miguel launched.

"_Naruto Namakize, Strike Gundam launching._" Naruto launched.

It wasn't long before explosions started to fill outer space.

* * *

Tylar Blaze**(1)** sighed as he watched Sai harass several of the new recruits. Probably insulting their penis sizes. Honestly, what was with that guy and his fascination with the size of everyone's penis. Hell, the guy wasn't even gay if the last time he asked was anything to go by.

Tylar had black hair that went down to the end of his neck. His eyes were a dark green color and he always had a serious expression on his face. He wore a regular Arcanian military uniform (standard Earth Alliance uniform) and had a Lt. Commander insignia on it.

He also had on the right arm of his uniform an image of a tree with a large amount of roots growing underneath it. In the middle of all the roots was the Japanese kanji for root. This image identified him as a member of ROOT, Danzo's division of highly trained and loyal soldiers/operatives. ROOT stood for Recruited Organized Operative Terminators.

Most members of ROOT were merely brainwashed fanatics who were trained by Danzo to be his killers. They were taken as children and subjugated to horrible training that was meant to make them efficient operatives and loyal dogs.

Sai was one such example. He was loyal to Danzo to such a degree that he had killed a soldier who he heard badmouthing him.

ROOT was actually a pretty well known organization. However to the regular citizens of the Arcanian Empire Root was just a political faction that supported Danzo and everything he did. Most people didn't know how it was created but everyone just assumed that Danzo created it. Danzo denied any involvement with it in order to save public face but he ran the organization with an iron fist.

Now as for Tylar and how he is a part of ROOT, he wasn't one of those brainwashed maniacs. He ended up joining Root because of the offer he received after he ended up destroying 8 GINNs with his TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero. With such an incredible record Root had to have him.

Tylar got a lot of respect from other ROOT members for being one of the few who was able to join without having to go through their training. To them this showed that he was loyal to Danzo of his own free will which was in their eyes the greatest thing you could ever possibly do. Tylar felt no need to tell the maniacs that he could care less about Danzo.

After all the benefits to joining were pretty good. He got a higher salary, better insurance policies, nicer rooms, and other such things.

Tylar noticed that Sai was walking over towards him with that constant smile on his face. The smile held no feelings in it which made Tylar wonder why Sai had it anyways.

Sai spoke to Tylar "Well, it seems like the new recruits just keep getting more and more spineless. Why with this latest batch it was a wonder that they were able to stand up at all."

Tylar grunted as an answer which caused Sai to smile further "Well, you seem to be in great mood today. So you want to tell me what girl you hooked up with." Sai teased.

Outside Tylar displayed no emotions, but on the inside he wished that someone would kill him now. Or they could kill Sai. He wasn't too picky about either choice as both would free him of his annoyance.

"Hey, come on Sai, quit picking on Tylar. Can you see you're just annoying him." Tylar inwardly smiled at his best friend Rick's intervention. Rick had straight brown hair that reached his ears. His eyes were a light blue and he looked about 16. He was also dressed in the regular Arcanian military uniform, but was ranked as a lieutenant and was not a member of Root.

"Oh, I didn't realize my being here was such a bother." Sai responded in what seemed like an apologetic voice.

"Nah, it's not you being here so much as it is you just talking to him. Tylar's never been much of a talker, ain't that right?" said Rick.

Tylar grunted in agreement.

"See." Rick said while smiling. Sai merely nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Just then they all overheard two pilots conversation. "Man, it sucks that we have to pilot these crappy mobile armors." one of them said.

"I know, these things are useless against a mobile suit. Hell I almost got killed this one time I was fighting GINN. What I wouldn't give to be piloting a mobile suit instead of these pieces of junk." said the other pilot.

Tylar noticed that Rick was clenching his fists and wash visibly shaking with furry. Tylar was about to put a hand on Rick's shoulder to prevent him from causing a scene when Rick exploded.

"What the fuck do you jackasses know. How dare you disrespect mobile armors; they've been serving us faithfully for years and now just because there's some fancy new toy out there you want to abandon the pride and joys of our military?"

"Whoa man, what's your problem?" one of the pilots exclaimed.

"My problem is you two. How can you just abandon the mobile armor. You bastards don't even realize what you're talking about. A mobile armor is just as good as a mobile suit if it has the right pilot. But obviously you just aren't good enough to pilot a mobile armor."

"What th- how dare you! I'll have you know we're just as good as you'll ever be in a mobile armor. But compared to mobile suits it's a struggle to hit anything let alone beat one. Besides, I don't think-"

That was as far as he got as Rick interrupted him. "That's right, you don't think; and that's why you can't pilot the mobile armor. You're nothing more than moron who's brain capacity is so small it makes a dinosaur's look big in comparison."

The pilot Rick insulted and his friend decided enough was enough and were about to teach Rick a lesson if it wasn't for the fact that Rick was better at hand to hand combat then they were.

Rick, seeing that they were about to attack decided to take a preemptive strike. He punched one of them in the stomach and caught the other guys fist with his hand. Rick was about to give the remaining pilot an uppercut to the face when he felt a hand on his shoulder that was holding him back.

Rick, whose face was filled with rage was about to attack the guy who had their hand on his shoulder when he saw that it was Tylar who was holding him back. Rick saw the disapproving glare he was being given and grimaced as he realized what Tylar wanted him to do.

"Damn it!" Rick cursed and let the other pilot go. The two pilots scrambled over themselves in trying to get away from Rick.

"Why'd you stop me? Those guys needed to learn proper respect for the mobile armor. How is it that they cou-" Rick was cut off by another glare from Tylar which was quite obviously telling him to shut up. Rick found his rant dying before it could gather anymore fuel. Rick pulled Tylar's hand off his shoulder and began walking away knowing that he had made a fool of himself.

Tylar merely shook his head, knowing that Rick would need some time by himself.

"My my, that was quite the episode. I knew that Rick was a fan of mobile armors but I never thought that he'd get into random fights over them. Although, I suppose that his parents being mobile armor engineers might have something to do with it."

Rick's parents were mobile armor engineers who helped in designing many of the mobile armors that were currently being used by the Arcanian Empire. His parents loved working on mobile armor designs and it always brought joy to them when they helped create a successful mobile armor. They had been so proud of Rick when he became a pilot of their personally designed mobile armor which was known as the Zama**(2)**. It had been one of the greatest moments in Rick's life as well. He was finally able to make his parents proud as he hadn't had their engineering genius. So it had come as a huge blow to his parents when the Earth Forces brought out their mobile suits and began trouncing the mobile armor.

For them all their life's work was for nothing. Their mobile armors just weren't able to combat the far more advanced mobile suits. Seeing their life's work getting the shit beaten out of it wasn't exactly a healing element for their minds; and so they slowly slipped into a depression that was killing them.

This is why Rick was so attached to the mobile armor and also why he hated mobile suits with a passion.

Tylar felt sympathetic towards his friend for his situation (not that he'd ever tell anyone that), but there were limits to what he would let Rick rage to others about. Attacking those two pilots for starters was simply inexcusable. Those two had no idea of Rick's situation and they were also fellow soldier. Not to mention that Rick should have been able to control his temper better, he wasn't some three year old who didn't get the toy he wanted.

As Tylar began walking towards his room the alarms blazed to life and a voice spoke over the intercom. "All hands level one battle stations. Earth Force mobile suits headed our way. I repeat 'All hands level one battle stations."

Tylar's eyes widened in surprise. The Earth Force fleet should still have been engaging their main fleet on the other side of the planet. So what the hell was this? Face contorted into a grimace, he began heading over to the changing rooms along with Sai to get his pilot suit on.

* * *

"Damn, this wasn't supposed to happen!" the captain of the Nelson-class battleship Roland complained as he began issuing out orders to the rest of the fleet.

"Make sure to get those supply ships out of here, we can't let the Earth Forces have them." the captain ordered.

"But sir, what about the ships that are about to start their reentry into the atmosphere?" one of the console men asked.

"Have them continue their reentry, but any supply ships that aren't ready for reentry have to be evacuated."

"Yes sir!" the console man replied.

"Have three of the Drakes escort the supply ships out of here while the other five move into an intercepting position. Have every mobile armor launch and intercept their mobile suits. Have our other two Nelson-class battleships provide covering fire for the Drakes. We'll protect the supply ships that are ready for reentry into the atmosphere."

"Sir, yes sir!" the other members of the bridge responded as they rushed to carry out the captains orders.

The captain sighed as he sank into his chair. 'I can only hope that what we're doing will be enough." he thought to himself.

* * *

Tylar did a last minute check on his machine's controls before preparing for launch. Both him and Sai were piloting TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zeros. Tylar's Moebius was colored black with grey on the weapons and a purple outline. Sai's Moebius was the regular orange color.

"This is Sai in the Moebius Zero, launching." Sai flew his machine out of the hanger of the Nelson-class battleship which was acting as the command ship.

"This is Tylar Blaze in Moebius Zero, launching." Tylar flew his machine out of the hanger on the other side of the ship.

They quickly moved to the head of the formation that the TS-MA2 Moebiuses had made. They were soon joined by three other Moebius Zeros which were stationed on another ship. Once all the lesser mobile armors were launched the fleet's most powerful mobile armors were sent out. The Zamas were launched from the Nelsons. Two each came from two of the Nelsons while one came out from the command ship.

Rick who was piloting the head Zama smirked to himself and said "Now it's to show everyone just how great the mobile armor is."

He then ignited the thrusters and rushed towards the battle with the rest of the Zamas following.

* * *

"Heh, if this is all the Arcanians have to throw at us it's a wonder that we haven't won this war already." Dearka commented as he fired his beam rifle into a Moebius, destroying it. He then repeatedly fired his rifle at three more Moebiuses that were heading his way. He destroyed them all and was forced to doge the missiles of a Drake-class escort ship that had targeted him.

He was able to avoid the majority of the missiles and those he couldn't avoid he destroyed with his shotgun. Once the explosions faded away Dearka combined his weapons to make the Hyper Impulse Long-Range Sniper Rifle and flew to the side of the Drake class, avoiding the turrets that tried to stop him.

The Drake was completely defenseless as it had just fired all of its missiles and was currently reloading them and its turrets were unable to hit the machine. Once Dearka reached the side of the ship he fired the Sniper Rifle and watched as it punched through the pathetic armor that the Drake had for protection.

An explosion blasted through the hole that was created by the Sniper Rifle. The Drake began to list heavily to one side as more explosions began to tear the ship apart.

Just then Dearka's sensors picked up an enemy unit that was firing on him. Dodging the attack, Dearka was surprised to have his sensors picking up another enemy unit firing on him again. Dearka managed to doge that shot as well, but soon enough his sensors told him that he was being targeted by multiple enemy units.

Dearka began to realize that he was being attacked by a Moebius Zero as he kept dogging the attacks and smirked at that fact. He had faced many Moebius Zeros on the simulators back at the academy and they all had the same strategy which was to distract you with their gun barrel pods while they fired their main linear cannon at you. The Moebius Zero was currently using that exact same strategy.

"I can tell this is going to get annoying real soon." Dearka said to himself as the cockpit was shaken by several shots. The shots didn't actually do anything but they were annoying as hell.

Dearka tried firing his rifle and shotgun at the pods, but they were simply moving too fast for him to get a good lock on. Dearka eventually began to notice that the way the pods were moving was simply too flexible for them to be attached to wires.

"Aw man, don't tell me they have wireless pods now! Oh, that is just frigging great." he said the last part sarcastically.

Finally Dearka got a lucky break when one of his shots managed to pierce a pod. As it blew up the other three remaining pods decided to come together and attack all at once. Dearka smirked as he knew that this was only a diversionary tactic. He looked on his screen to see where the real attack would come from and wasn't disappointed when his sensors picked up an attack that was coming from above him.

Dearka dodged the attack and said with triumph "Hah, you just gave yourself away moron."

The attack had come from the main body of the Moebius Zero which was now trying to once more distract Dearka with its remaining pods. Ignoring the pods, Dearka turned to focus on the main body which was trying to get away; however it didn't have the thrusters needed to get away fast enough.

Dearka decided to end things quickly and opened up his chest gatling guns and missile pods. He fired lighting up the entire area that the Moebius Zero was in destroying it and a few other Moebiuses that were too close. At once the pods deactivated now that their controller was dead.

Dearka sighed and said "I always hated those things."

He then combined his guns into the Anti-Armor shotgun and went to go get a Drake that was too close.

* * *

Nicol remained calm as he fired at the Moebiuses that were coming at him. His shots went through the machines with ease and destroyed them instantly. His sensors then alerted him to two Moebiuses behind him which had fired their missiles.

Using his CIWS Nicole destroyed the missiles, after which he fired his beam gun destroying the two Moebiuses.

He then saw that several more Moebiuses along with a Moebius Zero were now after him. Nicole then activated his Mirage Colloid System; disappearing from the enemy's view.

"W-Wha? Where the hell did he go; Delta-54 and Red can you find him?" The Moebius Zero pilot asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

"No sir, we can find him at all, he's disappeared without a trace." Delta-54 responded.

"Damn it , were the hell could he-aaaarrrrrgggghhhh." was the Moebius Zero pilot's last words as Nicole reappeared right next to him and used the beam saber in his shield to cut the machine in half.

"Commander!" the other pilots called out in despair, only for Nicole to turn around and fire his Glipiner at one of them. Nicole hit is target, and once the Glipiner had a firm grip he used it to throw the Moebius at a nearby Drake-class escort ship. The Moebius hit the side of the nose of the ship where the torpedoes were stored and once the Moebius was destroyed by the crash it caused the torpedoes to explode too; destroying the entire front portion of the Drake.

Nicol then fired at the three Moebius that had decided to attack him in an attempt to avenge their comrades. The attack was a futile effort as Nicol destroyed them with ease; once he was done with them he went after the damaged Drake to make sure it would stay out of the battle. While the front portion of the Drake was now gone the more vital systems that let the Drake fight were still operational and thus the Drake was able to continue fighting once it regained control from the damage done to it.

The Drake tried to fire its missiles at Nicole as those were its only frontal weapons left, but Nicol either dodged them or blocked them with his Trikeros shield. The missiles that were blocked went up in a large explosion that made the ship's captain think that the suit was destroyed.

"Hahaha, there's no way that a mobile suit could have survived that big of an explosion. No matter how new the model is, a bunch of sheets of metal couldn't have protected that suit." the captain declared triumphantly; raising the morale of his crew. Sadly for him, he didn't know about Phase Shift Armor.

The Blitz Gundam came out of the explosion just fine, only losing a bit of energy for its protection. Nicol came in fast in order to end things quickly. He stopped once he was in front of the command bridge much to the horror of the captain and crew in there.

"N-N-No way, t-there's absolutely no way; HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?" were the captain's final words as Nicole fired his Glipiner at the command bridge. The claw grabbed the bridge, slightly crushing it with its strength, before an electrical charge came from the wire attached to the Blitz, went through the claw and to the command bridge and the rest of the ship. After Nicole had retracted the Glipiner the command center blew up while the rest of the ship was disabled.

Nicol then went off to hunt down more mobile armors.

* * *

Athrun sliced through a Zama with his beam sabers before having to shoot down several missiles headed his way. Several Moebiuses came at him, each firing their linear gun. Athrun evaded the shots with ease and blasted all of them with his beam rifle.

Just then his sensors warned him of an oncoming beam; Athrun turned quickly and managed to block the shot with his shield in time. A Zama had fired the shot and was now charging in firing its beam guns hoping to get Athrun. Athrun again blocked those shots with his shield while he brought out his beam rifle and returned fire. Athrun's shots went through the armor of the Zama easily as it wasn't meant to take beam shots.

The Zama was destroyed quickly; meanwhile a Moebius Zero tried to catch Athrun by surprise by attacking from different directions, however Athrun ignored the pods and instead went for the main body. When the Zero pilot realized his plan had failed he moved his pods in front of himself and began firing all of his guns in an attempt to stop Athrun. Athrun was worried about the pods, but the linear gun could cause some damage if it hit and he made the appropriate efforts to avoid it. Seeing that he wasn't making any hits on Athrun the Zero pilot sent all of his pods forward in a spinning motion while he fired them as well. While normally the shots from the pods wouldn't cause much damage to the Aegis, especially with its Phase Shift Armor, the sheer amount of shots that were now being fired were enough to cause damage.

The constant firing forced Athrun to stop and bring his shield up to defend himself while at the same time he began moving back in order to put some distance between himself and the pods. When the Zero pilot saw that Athrun was being forced back he grew a bit overconfident and began to fire his linear cannon at Athrun as well. However, moving/firing the pods in the way he was moving them and aiming/firing the linear cannon took more concentration than the pilot was able to muster which caused one of his attacks to suffer.

It ended up being his pod attacks that suffered from his lack of concentration. Athrun noticed the pod's decrease in the ferocity of their attack and took his opportunity by charging into them with his beam sabers activated. He sliced through all of them causing them to explode, illuminating his machine in the light of the blasts making him look more terrifying to the Zero pilot who now tried retreating.

Problem for him was that Athrun ended up shooting him with his beam rifle. Yeah…that pretty much ruined any future plans the Zero pilot may have had.

With the Moebius Zero dealt with Athrun transformed the Aegis into its mobile armor mode and headed towards two Drake-class escort ships. The Drakes fired their missiles and turrets at Athrun while he avoided them. Once he was close enough to one of them he opened up the Aegis' limbs to reveal the Scylla energy cannon which he fired right into the hull of a Drake.

The blast of energy went through the ship like a bullet through a pillow; damaging the ship beyond repair and dooming it to destruction.

Athrun then transformed the Aegis back into a mobile suit and fired his beam gun at the engines of the other Drake. The engines were destroyed, explosions damaging a few other parts of the ship; while Athrun fired on the missile containers of the ship. Once all of those were dealt with Athrun left the crippled ship alone and focused on a group of Moebiuses heading his way.

* * *

Yzak blasted apart Moebiuses with his linear gun as he flew through their swarms. Several fired their missiles at him only for them to be shot down. Yzak opened up his own missile pod and fired on the Moebiuses catching four of them. He fired his beam gun as well, taking down another six, while his linear gun took down two more. Yzak was rampaging through the poor Moebiuses, showing them no mercy at all.

Finally when they were all dead, Yzak turned his sights onto one of the Nelson-class battleships. He raced to the ship as it began to fire its linear guns and CIWS at him. Yzak fired his missiles at the ship but its guns were able to destroy them long before they reached the ship. However Yzak charged through the explosions at an alarming speed while he let out a battle cry. He began rapidly firing his linear gun and beam gun at the same time, aiming for the areas that had the ship's weapons. Linear guns were destroyed, CIWS were blasted apart, and the main guns of the ship, the beam cannons were annihilated.

Finally Yzak appeared in front of the command bridge and brought out a beam saber. He then sliced it through the command bridge killing all the frightened personnel inside. Yzak then flew back and fired his missiles at the defenseless hull of the ship. The missiles impacted causing explosions to rock the ship and fires to start and spread. With the ship doomed to its fate Yzak went on the hunt for more prey.

* * *

"Damn those new models, they're completely destroying us! As if regular mobile suits weren't bad enough!" Roland exclaimed in anger.

When he had first seen the new models coming at his fleet he had been deeply worried, but their abilities put all of his worries to rest. Yes, his former worries were gone and dead, replaced instead by completely new worries that bordered near hysteria levels.

"Donson, give me a report, how are our forces holding up?" Roland asked with worry in his voice.

"Not good sir, it seems like three of our Drakes have been destroyed while another two were put out of commission. Also we've lost a Nelson as well, either that or we're going to lose it soon." Donson replied.

"How long has the battle been going on?" Roland asked, hoping that the supply ships had had enough time to descend.

"Five minutes sir." Donson replied sadly.

Roland was silent for a few moments. Then he exploded "WHAT THE HELL HAVE OUR GUYS BEEN DOING OUT THERE, LETTING THE ENEMY SHOOT THEM! HOW MUCH MORE PATHETIC CAN THIS GET?"

"Uh sir, it's about to get more pathetic. It seems like we already lost two of our Zamas, and three of our Zero's to the enemy." Donson said with a slight sweatdrop.

"Urgh" Roland sighed and rubbed his temples. "Alright people, let's try to salvage a bit of our reputation. Have the Convergence and Alvant engage the enemy flagship." Roland commanded.

"Sir, yes sir!" his crew replied.

* * *

Explosions could be seen on the command bridge of the Archangel while the crew operated the controls. Mu and Rau were also in the command room watching the battle and pretty doing nothing to help whatsoever.

"Hm, seems like we're winning this battle, wouldn't you agree Mu?" Rau asked.

"Yeah, guess so, although there is something that's bothering me. Why the hell are we in here instead of out there fighting!" Mu replied.

Rau smiled and answered "Well do you honestly see any point in us being out there. Our young protégées are doing just fine, they don't need us. Besides, I didn't feel like it." Rau said the last part in a lazy voice. Mu face palmed and wondered if he could still see that physiatrist.

Murrue who had been listening on their conversation shook her head thinking to herself 'Morons'.

Just then an explosion rocked the ship throwing everyone off balance. Once Murrue had regained her bearings she demanded to know where that had come from.

"Miguel has to deal with two Zama's, one occupying him while the other is free to attack us. Our CIWS can't seem to hit it, it's just too fast." replied one of the operators.

Murrue grimaced and ordered them to get any ship defenses that weren't needed elsewhere to get rid of that Zama. The Zama meanwhile was forced to dodge missiles, and bullets as it tried to carry out its assault on the Archangel. While it was dealing with the ship another Zama was forced to do battle with Miguel who was slowly gaining an advantage on the Zama.

A Zama's beam weaponry could easily deal with a GINN, however it had to hit the mobile suit first and that was where Miguel had his main advantage. As the two fought the Archangel fired its Valiants at the crippled Drake that Nicole had left around. Several Moebiuses had also decided to come in and attack the Archangel. It didn't really do them much good, but it is the thought that counts.

"Helldarts, fire!" the ships XO officer Natarle commanded as the Moebiuses got too close. Most of them were destroyed by the missiles but a few of them survived and joined up with the Zama in trying to take out the Archangel. Miguel meanwhile was trying to shoot down the other Zama with his bazooka but was having no luck. The thing managed to shoot down his missiles every time! Getting annoyed at making no progress Miguel got rid of his bazooka and brought out his sword and began charging at the Zama with his shield up to protect himself from its beams.

The Zama dodged however and fired its beam guns trying to blast Miguel apart. Miguel blocked with his shield and sent two missiles from the launchers on the GINN's legs towards the machine. The Zama dodged both of them but they turned out to only be a distraction as Miguel had now gotten in close to the Zama.

The last thing the pilot saw as he was screaming for his life was the GINN's mono eye flashing at him.

Once the Zama was dealt with Miguel flew back to the Archangel to take care of anything still attacking it.

* * *

The Nelson-class battleship known as the Alvant was currently being attacked in a conjoined effort by Nicol and Dearka. Nicol brought his shield up to defend himself from the CIWS of the ship while Dearka was forced to dodge them.

"Damn, why'd they have to put so many guns on those ships. Can't they realize it only delays the inevitable."

"_And what would the inevitable be exactly?._" Nicol asked over the com-channel.

"_Why_ _their untimely deaths by my large cannon of course._" Dearka replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_But if your mobile suit was only created a few years after the war has been going on and the Nelsons have had their defense made the same for the entire war so far how can the inevitable be getting shot down by you. This is our first battle in case your forgetting._"

"_Damn it Nicol, stop ruining my thought process with logic!_" Dearka yelled out before shooting out all of his missiles at the Nelson in anger.

Nicol sighed as the Nelson destroyed all the missiles and Dearka yelled at him.

As both of them kept dodging the Nelson's defenses, Nicol managed to get a brief period of respite when Dearka distracted the ship by getting in close and attacking. Nicol aimed his Trikeros at the Nelson's main hull and fired his three lancer darts. The darts raced towards the main hull and pierced the tough armor of the Nelson. The dart buried themselves deep into the hull where once they finally stopped moving they each exploded causing a large amount of internal damage.

With the damage to the ship disrupting its defense Dearka took his opportunity to attack. He made his Anti-Armor shotgun and fired it along with his Gatling guns and missiles trying to cause as much damage as possible. The shotgun rounds hit the shit and went through its armor onto the other side while the bullets from the Gatling gun hit the ship denting the armor and making holes in it and the missile caused explosions to happen all around the ship. Finally, when the ship was unable to take any more punishment the parts of it that were on fire were the first to go in large explosions which soon consumed the whole ship.

* * *

Naruto blasted Moebiuses with his beam rifle, destroying those who protected the supply ships trying to enter the atmosphere. He also damaged the supply ships to prevent them from entering the atmosphere and deliver their supplies. However the Arcanians weren't just going to let Naruto stop them as evidenced by the fact that the three Drakes assigned to protect the supply ships had started firing their missiles and torpedoes at him. Naruto brought out his shield to defend himself from any missiles that he was unable to dodge or destroy in time.

Once that was over with Naruto brought the Strike in closer to the Drakes in order to get good shots at them. Once he got to the first Drake he began firing his beam rifle at the main hull. His shots blasted through the armor and caused explosions to rocket the ship even as the turrets tried their best to stop him. With that Drake crippled Naruto headed for the other two which tried to desperately stop his advance.

Naruto put away his beam rifle in favor for getting up close to the ships instead. He dodged around the machine gun fire and took out his beam saber. It emitted a deadly purple beam which Naruto used to stab through the torpedo containers of the Drake. Naruto then dragged his saber along the entire length of the ship's hull. Once Naruto was done he pulled out his beam saber and flew back while watching what was about to happen. The area where Naruto had cut using his beam saber was burnt and blacked while on the outer edges it was still glowing from the intense heat of the beam.

Soon enough sparks of electricity could be seen coming from the cut as the damage proved too much for the section which went up in an explosion soon enough. With another Drake taken care of Naruto went after the final one charging straight into the barrage of missiles and bullets it had set up in a defense.

Naruto fired his CIWS at the missiles destroying the ones in his immediate path while he had his shield protect him from the bullets and any stray missiles. When he was past all of that Naruto landed on the nose of the Drake where he went and sliced off the turret there before running up to the command bridge and stabbing his beam saber inside. After twisting it around Naruto pulled it out and flew back where he then brought out his beam rifle and began repeatedly blasting at the former command bridge.

The ship soon went down in flames after the repeated beams destroyed a large amount of the main hull. As the last Drake was taken down Naruto thought he was going to be able to take care of the remaining supply ships; however right as he was about to charge at them his sensors picked up several beams aimed right at him.

Dodging or blocking the beams, Naruto was annoyed by the attack and quickly went to retaliate.

* * *

Rick had decided to go and protect the supply ships when he saw that they were under attack by Naruto. As he was heading in that direction however he saw how Naruto had utterly beaten the forces already defending the supply ships. That hadn't been a big confidence booster for him and in was only proving what people said about mobile suits.

Rick had stared at the controls of his Zama and had begun to wonder why mobile suits were so superior.

'_Why, why are they so much better? All of the hard work my parents put into this machine and it still does no good. No! I can't think like this. I have to try damn it. My chance is right here; if I can beat that mobile suit I'll prove that mobile armors are better. I have to do this, I'll prove it mother, father; I'll prove that your work meant something!_' Rick thought to himself, his resolve setting in.

He would win this fight no matter the cost.

Rick once more had his Zama charge at Naruto and started to fire his beam guns at him. He increased his speed so that he passed the mobile suit even as it dodged or blocked the beams. Once Rick was behind the suit he tried to fire at it again, however the suit was fast enough to bring out its shield to block while it took out its beam rifle and began firing at Rick. Rick had his Zama dodge the beams while he struggled to find an opportunity to begin firing back.

Naruto was getting annoyed by his inability to hit the damn nuisance and brought out his scope to increase his accuracy. However, just as he was about to fire again at the Zama he was shot from behind by a gunbarrel pod. Soon enough three more came at him and began to fire at him as well forcing Naruto to dodge while also keeping his attention on the Zama.

Naruto knew that the gunbarrel pod shots wouldn't actually cause much damage to his mobile suit unless they hit a really vulnerable spot however you know the saying better safe than sorry.

Rick let out a cheer when he saw that Tylar had come to help him out as well. With Tylar distracting the mobile suit Rick felt that he really did have a chance at beating the thing. It didn't matter to him that it would be taken down by teamwork, just so long as he played a part in its downfall that was all right with him.

Just then however a beam pierced his cockpit, burning through everything it touched. Rick only had time to widen his eyes in surprise before him and the machine he was piloting went up in an explosion.

Naruto had decided to allow himself to be peppered by the gunbarrel pods if it meant he could take down one of his enemies. Naruto aimed at Rick who was distracted by his euphoria at Tylar helping him. The shaking of the cockpit from the shots disrupted Naruto's aim but with the scope out it was accurate enough.

When Tylar saw his best friend go down in flames he felt furious. He didn't lose control of himself or anything but he still felt goddamn mad. However, this was still a battle and he had to maintain his focus as the enemy didn't care whether it shot down your best friend or not. He'd have to mourn his loss later.

Tylar fired his linear cannon at Naruto who dodged it easily and returned fire, but Naruto's attack was cut short when Tylar also had his gunbarrels attack as well.

Naruto grimaced to himself as he tried to shoot down the pods. They had always been a nuisance back in the academy simulators and right now was only reinforcing that feeling of annoyance at facing them. He still focused on the main target which was the main body of the Moebius Zero, but then another Moebius Zero came with its linear cannon shooting at Naruto forcing him to dodge once again.

Sai smiled as he detached his pods and had them fire at Naruto as well. Tylar remained impassive as he controlled his pods and worked together with Sai to force Naruto into concentrating entirely on the pods firing at him.

As Naruto dodged the shots from the pods he also had to worry about the linear cannons firing at him. Suffice to say this was not his day.

* * *

(1): Tylar Blaze is a character that Flair the Demon Dragon King came up with.

(2): The Zama is a predecessor to the Zama-Zah. It is 1/3 the size of the Zama-Zah and can only fit 1 pilot. It still possesses the triangular crab look of the Zama-Zah but it only has claws on the front. The engines are located behind the Zama and the claws have beam emitters that shoot beams. In between the claws is an energy cannon emitter that has 1/3 the power of the Zama-Zah's energy cannons. It's armor is able to withstand the GINN's rifle but not its sword and it offers no protection against beam weaponry.

Apologies that this took so long to get out, I really don't have any excuses save for the fact that some parts were difficult for me to type. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if the battle seemed one-sided that's because it was. The Earth Forces have the clear advantages with Mobile suits and the only reason why Naruto is having any trouble is because Tylar and Sai are skilled pilots and are working together.


End file.
